


Спонтанные решения в половину третьего ночи

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Чтобы заработать, студент колледжа искусств Марко Ройс принимает приглашение сняться в выпуске скандального телешоу, а Роберта то же самое сделать уговаривают друзья.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 5





	Спонтанные решения в половину третьего ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Часы показывали половину третьего утра, и это было не самое лучшее время, чтобы принимать решения, но Марко очень нужны были деньги. Стипендии в колледже искусств едва хватало на оплату счетов за электричество и покупку еды в фермерской лавочке за углом, и ссылка, которую прислал Марио, так и манила — нажми меня, нажми меня!  
Как у Льюиса Кэрролла, право слово.  
Марко куснул себя за фалангу пальца, уже потянулся к мышке, но тут же отдернул руку и встал из-за стола. Если в колледже узнают, на что он расходует свой, как говорили преподаватели, большой талант, положительной отметки в личном деле не видать ему, как своих ушей.  
Он сделал круг по своей комнатке, подумав, раскатал на полу коврик для йоги и, сложившись, чтобы для разминки коснуться ладонями пола, сел на шпагат. Именно в такой позе ему лучше всего думалось. Ну, и отстукивая положенные батманы у станка, конечно, но соседи его прыжкам среди ночи не обрадовались бы.  
С одной стороны, ничего криминального Марио предложить не мог. Он учился на оператора, и ему прочили карьеру чуть ли не в Голливуде, называя золотым мальчиком. Золотой мальчик все для себя решил сам: после прохождения практики на местном телеканале он остался работать на полставки у продюсера вечернего шоу, которое Ройсу теперь, по долгу звания лучшего друга, приходилось смотреть. Программа была средней паршивости, и Марко то и дело переключался на футбольные каналы, чтобы отвлечься от льющейся с экранов желтухи. На шоу разбирали то проблемы влияния школьной формы на подростковые беременности, то камин-аут известного актера и отражение этого в его творчестве. Бабушка Марко, наверное, обсуждала эти выпуски со своими подругами.  
Но Марио в письме назвал примерную сумму разового гонорара, и этого чека хватило бы с лихвой и на новое трико, и на три месяца аренды репетиционного зала, так что отказаться было сложно по многим причинам.  
Его называли лучшим на курсе среди танцоров балета, но Марко Ройс не всегда соответствовал этому описанию Он с раздражением посмотрел на свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа и решительно встал с пола, чтобы щелкнуть мышью по ссылке, которая подтверждала его желание принять участие в съемках в роли одного из героев какого-то очередного сюжета.  
— Плакал мой «Щелкунчик» на выпускном, — сказал Марко появившемуся рекламному баннеру и, свернув все окна, пошел допивать свой кефир.

— Роберт, пойми, нам очень нужен твой нос.  
Роберт покосился на телефон с включенной громкой связью, но промолчал, продолжая заваривать себе чай.  
— Роберт, из всех наших знакомых ты лучше всех раздвигаешь ноги на публику.  
— Лукаш, я играю на виолончели, а не танцую в кабаре, — Роберт со стуком поставил кружку на стол и, ткнув мокрыми пальцами в экран, поднес телефон к уху. — К тому же, я после прошлых съемок у вас отойти не могу.  
Лукаш усмехнулся и наверняка покосился на молчавшего почти весь разговор Якуба. В том, что они заперлись в какой-нибудь подсобке вместе, чтобы поговорить с ним, Роберт не сомневался. В прошлый раз, когда Роберт поддался на их уговоры, ему пришлось ехать в парк среди ночи в холодном ноябре и изображать маньяка, который нападал на девушек из балетного училища неподалеку. Загримировали его, конечно, хорошо, и Роберт не был узнан, даже если в оркестре кто-то и смотрел эту чудовищную передачу, но Лукаш умудрился пригласить на роль одной из жертв маньяка жену Камиля Глика, в баре которого Роберт и Лукаш с Кубой иногда проводили пятничные вечера.  
— Камиль больше не будет шутить про маньяков, — пообещал Якуб, и Роберт ему как-то сразу поверил.  
— А про что он будет шутить на этот раз?  
— Я же говорил, что он согласится, — сказал Лукаш куда-то в сторону, и Роберт обреченно вздохнул, надеясь, что сценаристам не пришло в голову ничего криминального.  
— Напомню, — Роберт подхватил кружку и пошел с ней к подоконнику, чтобы сверить прогноз по радио с реальной обстановкой. — Мое лицо не должно мелькать в кадре, съемки — пересекаться с репетициями в оркестре, и этот ваш малахольный пусть больше не перевирает мою фамилию.  
Пообещав прочитать отправленный на e-mail сценарий в ближайшие пару часов, Роберт положил трубку и кинул телефон на диван. Решения, принятые в половине девятого утра, никогда не казались ему нормальными, но он слишком давно знал Лукаша и Якуба и был многим им обязан, чтобы отказывать. Да и съемки среди ночи, надо признать, привносили в его жизнь элемент спонтанности и разнообразия. Сколько бы он ни ворчал за пивом, ему понравилось изображать маньяка в вывернутом наизнанку пальто, прятаться в стылых ветвях боярышника, а потом с гротескным рычанием набрасываться на жертву в круге света от фонаря. Это было весело, на самом-то деле, и чем-то походило на подготовку к выступлению в оркестре: тоже долго выставлялся свет и команда в синих комбинезонах таскала из грузовичка в парк софиты, стремянки и кабель-каналы, так же гудел над площадкой рой голосов и кто-то невнятно ругался в мегафон, перекрывая даже шум электрогенератора, да и кофе был такой же отвратительный, как в гримерке городской филармонии.  
Роберт хлебнул подостывший уже чай и отставил кружку, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Ему действительно нравился тот хаос, который приносили в его жизнь Лукаш и Куба, даже если оставить за кадром их желание найти Роберту бойфренда.

Съемки были назначены на семь вечера, и Марко приплясывал от холода под первым сыпучим снегом, грея руки о стаканчик с кофе. Он пришел в указанное в письме кафе заранее, сбежав с занятия по истории балета, потому что эта скучная дисциплина вызывала у него зевоту и ломоту в перетруженных танцами мышцах. По его убеждению, танцор должен был уметь танцевать, а не перечислять режиссеров русских сезонов по памяти. Этот навык мог пригодиться только в барах, хотя и там Марко справлялся только на природном обаянии, и большая часть случайных партнеров на одну ночь оказывались в его постели после влажного шепота о вытренированной растяжке, а не о Дягилеве и Нижинском.  
Проглотив последние капли заледеневшего уже кофе, Марко выбросил стаканчик в мусорку и спрятал замерзшие пальцы в карманы куртки. Нащупав телефон, он хотел было достать его, чтобы позвонить Марио или перечитать планируемый сюжет, но не стал. Во-первых, Марио всегда опаздывал, во-вторых, сюжет он и без этого помнил.  
Марио не зря пригласил именно его: на программу позвали австрийского режиссера, недавно засветившегося в местных газетах из-за скандала с соблазнением пары студентов, которым он помогал с постановкой. Чопорная и консервативная Австрия тут же предала режиссера анафеме, но соседи из Германии были готовы выслушать его видение событий, и, судя по доставшейся Марко роли, студенты были не против, хотя бы потому что никому из них ничего не обещали.  
Интересовало только, кто будет играть режиссера.  
Напротив кафе притормозила машина, и из нее выбрался высокий молодой мужчина в клетчатом шарфе, скрывавшем половину его лица. Оббежав машину, он вытащил из багажника пузатый футляр с виолончелью и, хлопнув крышкой багажника, отпустил водителя. Прислонил футляр к стене кафе, выудил из кармана телефон и, покосившись на Марко, набрал номер.  
Глаза у него были серо-синими, как небо над городом.  
— Я приехал, дальше что? — спросил он недовольно и тут же, усмехнувшись, перебил своего собеседника: — Я уже почти тридцать лет Роберт, но это не повод опаздывать. Хорошо, буду ждать вас внутри, — он огляделся, снова зацепился взглядом за Марко и кивнул, хотя тот, кто с ним говорил, конечно, не мог видеть его жестов. — Да, стоит, да, заберу.  
Он убрал телефон в карман и, подхватив свою виолончель, сделал шаг к Марко:  
— Ты — Марко Ройс?  
— Я Марко Ройс, — тот кивнул, но руку для рукопожатия не протянул, холодно было слишком.  
— Тогда нам лучше зайти вместе, Лукаш говорит, они застряли в пробке и будут только минут через двадцать.  
— Это не пробки, — Марко позволил себе улыбнуться, — это кто-то слишком медленно собирается.  
Роберт вежливо улыбнулся ему в ответ, все больше напоминая бизнесмена на какой-нибудь важной встрече, и любезно открыл для него дверь в кафе.  
Место это было дорогое, Марко мог позволить себе здесь только чашку кофе и какой-нибудь круассан, и на этом бы его дневной бюджет закончился, но Роберт производил впечатление человека, который часто здесь бывал. Сбросив пальто и перекинув его через локоть, он улыбнулся хостесс и, не оглядываясь, прошел к угловому столику. Марко был вынужден тащится следом за ним, стараясь игнорировать взгляды официантов. Ему было неловко. Со сцены зрителей обычно не было видно, но под оценивающими взглядами персонала и нарочито незаинтересованным — Роберта он чувствовал себя голым, хотя из-за холода на улице намотал на себя четыре слоя одежды.  
— Кофе? — спросил Роберт, отодвигая для него стул.  
Этот жест у него вышел непринужденно, будто он не с Марко разговаривал, а с какой-нибудь примой балета в вычурном платье и непременном норковом манто. Марко буркнул что-то в ответ и, разматывая купленный в секонде шарф, отмахнулся.  
— Зря.  
Роберт пробежался глазами по меню, но отвлекся, когда Марко, согревшись, вылез из свитера.  
— Это тоже зря делаешь, — он кивнул на татуировку на руке Марко. — Слишком приметная деталь. Они будут снимать без лиц, но не уверен, что твоя девушка обрадуется, увидев знакомую татуировку на экране.  
— Бабушка, — поправил его Марко.  
Роберт не смотрел на него, когда говорил о девушке, и Марко, насмотревшийся в колледже на разные примеры самого неуклюжего флирта, был готов отдать пальму первенства Роберту, не раздумывая.  
— И я оденусь, когда они приедут.  
— Да уж, раздеваться придется в другой локации.  
Роберт улыбнулся немного виновато, будто извиняясь за свою бестактность, и Марко заметил тонкий шрам в уголке его рта, который ни капельки Роберта не портил.  
— Девушки у меня нет, — решительно сказал Марко, глядя за окно, где по асфальту проносились белые барашки поземки. — Я вообще не по девушкам, и поэтому Марио позвал меня. Знаешь, никаких моральных терзаний от нахождения в одной постели с незнакомым мужчиной.  
Роберт помолчал, но в выражении его лица ничего не изменилось, и это был хороший знак. Когда официантка приняла у него заказ и отошла, Роберт сложил руки на белой скатерти, сцепил пальцы и, натянуто улыбнувшись, проговорил:  
— Смотри-ка, у нас довольно много общего.  
Марко не выдержал и рассмеялся — до того двусмысленно это прозвучало, и тут же услышал шаги за спиной:  
— Ого, Левандовски, ты смог кого-то рассмешить? — высокий светловолосый человек, которого Марко раньше видел на экране телевизора, протянул Роберту руку. — Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим другом?  
— Марко Ройс, — тот кивнул, невольно улыбаясь в ответ на профессиональную улыбку Лукаша Пищека. — И он сам справился.  
Он надеялся, что многозначительный взгляд, которым Лукаш смерил Роберта, ему показался.

— Так, а теперь возьми его за руку, — скомандовал Юрген, склонившись над плечом Марио, который сосредоточенно смотрел в окуляр камеры.  
Роберт скованно протянул руку, накрывая птичьи какие-то пальцы Марко. От софитов шел жар но рука Марко была как лед. Все это было более неловким, чем предыдущий сюжет. Тогда все полнилось весельем, шуточками и безлимитным чаем из термоса, тогда Марио, отвлекшись от происходящего на дорожках парка, самозабвенно снимал птиц в усыпанных рябиной ветках, а у Роберта не было такого узла в животе, от которого даже кофе не лез в горло.  
— Да расслабься ты, — Марко старательно смотрел куда-то в сторону, но его пальцы под ладонью Роберта чуть дернулись. — Ты будто на свиданиях ни разу не был.  
— Был. Давно.  
Признаться в этом было почему-то очень просто, хотя, когда тот же Лукаш, склонив голову Якубу на плечо, советовал Роберту установить Grindr или другое какое приложение знакомств, Роберт цепенел и огрызался. С Марко вообще было удивительно легко. Роберт знал его всего-то пару часов, но уже без колебаний рассказывал ему то, что друзьям приходилось вытаскивать из него клещами. Может быть, конечно, сказывался эффект случайного собеседника, вроде разговора в поезде с попутчиком, которого потом больше никогда не увидишь, но от этой мысли было еще паршивей. Роберт понимал, что после съемок он увидит Марко максимум в банке при обналичивании чека с гонораром, и это расстраивало.  
Марко был красивым, на самом деле. Тонкий, как подросток, но под свободной футболкой угадывались очертания натренированных мышц, светлый, как сливочные ириски, но с бледными веснушками на висках и ключицах, молчаливый, но за этим молчанием явно прятались сдерживаемые только из вежливости ехидные комментарии. Роберт никак не мог заставить себя отнестись к этому постановочному свиданию как к работе, неплохо оплачиваемой, к слову.  
— Роберт, ну что ты как полено!  
Юрген выпрямился и укоризненно посмотрел на подсвеченный софитами столик. Его рука привольно лежала на плече Марио, и пальцы, Роберт видел, поглаживали полоску кожи над воротником толстовки.  
Роберт отвлекся всего на секунду, но Марко этого хватило: привстав на стуле, он перегнулся через столик и прислонился лбом ко лбу Роберта, заставив его вздрогнуть и опрокинуть чашку с остатком кофе.  
— Они все равно не снимают лица, — очень тихо сказал Марко, щекоча светлой челкой лоб Роберта, — так что целоваться не лезу.  
Жаль, — едва не ответил Роберт, но вовремя прикусил язык. Подняв руку, он положил ладонь Марко на затылок, чувствуя, как покалывают кожу коротко остриженные волосы, и с сожалением услышал голос Юргена:  
— Снято!  
Марко отстранился так же быстро, как и поднялся со стула, и, подхватив стопку салфеток из вычурной подставки, принялся собирать попавшие на скатерть капли кофе из опрокинутой кружки, а Роберт потянулся пригладить волосы, немного примятые от соприкосновения с кожей Марко. К столику подошел Лукаш, держа в руках пальто Роберта и мешковатую куртку Марко:  
— Это был отличный ход, — сказал он. — И кружка очень вовремя упала, Марио до сих пор радуется удачному кадру.  
— А Юрген радуется его радости, — подхватил Марко, вытягивая из рукава куртки шарф.  
После того, как выключили камеру и софиты и Куба пошел командовать рабочими для сворачивания всей аппаратуры, Марко словно бы оттаял. Он замотался в шарф чуть ли не по уши, натянул на макушку шапку и посмотрел на Лукаша снизу вверх.  
— Какая следующая сцена? А то у меня репетиция прямо с утра, и чем быстрее закончим…  
— У него тоже репетиция с утра, — Лукаш кивнул на пристроенную на громоздком кресле виолончель, — а нам еще эфир писать, так что мы тоже не прочь ускориться.  
Он посмотрел на часы, что-то прикидывая про себя, и скинул пальто Роберта ему на колени:  
— Сначала секс, потом балет, потом по домам.  
Марко хихикнул, всовывая руки в рукава куртки, и тихо, будто неприличный анекдот на детском утреннике рассказывал, произнес:  
— Как-то так я представлял свою жизнь в колледже искусств.  
Когда он, подхватив оставленный под стулом рюкзак, стремительно просочился между расставленной по залу техникой и увел Марио из зала, что-то оживленно обсуждая с ним на ходу, Роберт поднял глаза на Лукаша:  
— Ничего не говори, — попросил он, и Лукаш поднял руки, словно показывая, что он и не собирался. — Что бы ты там себе ни придумал, я его больше не увижу. И телефон просить не буду. Да, и ты не будешь этого делать. Меня вообще в оркестр Мюнхена работать звали, так что…  
— Леви, — перебил его подошедший Якуб и положил свою тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо. — Можешь ты хоть раз в жизни не планировать все на девять шагов вперед, а просто расслабиться? Это очень пойдет на пользу…  
— Съемкам, — закончил за него Лукаш, слегка придавливая своим ботинком носок его кроссовка.  
— Но я думал… — начал было Роберт, но Куба предупреждающее сжал его плечо пальцами:  
— Вот-вот, и не думай больше. При съемках постельных сцен я вообще не рекомендую думать никому, а тебе — особенно, — он осмотрел стремительно пустеющий зал и легко подхватил футляр с виолончелью Роберта. — Собирай манатки и поехали.

В специально снятом номере гостиницы было прохладно. Привезенные и только подключенные софиты не успели еще прогреть воздух, и Марко не решался пока вылезать из свитера. Он стоял в уголке номера, у неудобной тумбочки, которая впивалась углом ему в бедро, и колупал ногтем неприметную дырку на обоях, будто прожженную сигаретой.  
Ему было страшно. Нет, не сниматься в постели с другим мужчиной — это его не пугало, он достаточно давно дружил с Марио, чтобы успеть засветиться в его курсовом арт-хаусном проекте, где чего только не было намешано.  
Марко боялся сниматься с Робертом.  
В нем было что-то, кроме картинно-гладкой внешности, кроме неуклюжих шуток и неловкого флирта, и Марко был бы не против узнать, что именно это было. Ну, то есть, после того, как он увидит собственные ноги на его плечах.  
Плечи у Роберта, к слову, тоже были отличными. Когда он снял рубашку и аккуратно повесил ее на спинку стула, Марко окончательно дорвал дырку на обоях.  
— Он каждый день поднимает десять кило футляра с инструментом, — Якуб отошел от настроенных софитов и добрался через бухты кабелей до угла Марко. — Плюс качалка, конечно.  
Марко промолчал и под взглядом Якуба старательно перешагнул через все провода, чтобы на пятачке за спиной Марио стыдливо вылезти из свитера. Рядом с Робертом, будто вылепленным из глины умелым художником, сам он смотрелся странно: птичьи лопатки, непомерно раскачанные икры, каменные жгуты мышц на спине и руках и перетруженные, намозоленные пальцы на ногах. Марко старался даже не смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале над комодом.  
— Балет с пяти лет, ежедневные репетиции, — услышал он негромкий голос Марио, который говорил с почти такими же интонациями, что и Якуб, — сто двадцать плие в час, вот это все.  
Марко хотел было обернуться и посмотреть, кому Марио это объясняет, но не успел. Его поймал за локоть гример, мазнул кисточкой по запястью, сверяя цвет, и принялся методично покрывать его татуировку тоном. Марко только дергался от щекотки и старался не ойкать, чтобы не выглядеть глупо.  
— Эй, актеры, в койку! — позвал Марио из-за камеры.  
— Если ты попросишь показать тебе страсть, я тебя побью, — мрачно пообещал Марко, подходя к огромной кровати с помпезным изголовьем.  
Роберт успел раньше и теперь сидел на краю, разглаживая широкой ладонью мелкие складки на простыни. Когда Марко подошел ближе, он поднял голову и смущенно улыбнулся, и Марко вдруг понял, что он тоже нервничает. Марко собирался уже что-то сказать, как-то отвлечь, но Марио опять успел раньше:  
— Поехали, — громко сказал он и передал небольшой мегафон Юргену, и дальше Марко осталось только абстрагироваться от всего и просто выполнять команды.  
— Сядь ему на колени, ага, замри. Роберт, руки ему на талию. Снимаем. Стоп, поправьте кто-нибудь одеяло, чтобы не было видно трусы. Окей, повторяем.  
Марко старательно смотрел поверх макушки Роберта на цветочные узоры на обоях. Свет софитов слепил ему глаза, но Марко не щурился — концентрируясь на этих белых, жгущих роговицу лучах, он мог хотя бы ненадолго перестать чувствовать Роберта под собой. Тепло его тела, горячие ладони на своей коже, дыхание, щекотно оседающее на груди. Сказывалось долгое воздержание, наверное, но даже механических каких-то, скованных движений Роберта хватало, чтобы Марко начал переживать, что его стояк может попасть в кадр и автоматически поднять рейтинг программы до 18+ или и того выше.  
Роберту повезло меньше — у него для обзора была только шея Марко, веснушки на ключицах и торчащие дыбом от холода соски. Не дожидаясь очередной команды, Роберт вдруг с силой провел пальцем вдоль позвоночника Марко, заставляя его прогнуться, и скользнул рукой ниже, сжимая ладонью его крепкий зад. У него была заметная мозоль от смычка на большом пальце, и это прикосновение было настолько контрастно острым, что Марко невольно подался ближе к Роберту, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке, и почти уже наклонился, чтобы дотянуться губами до его губ, но Юрген сипло выдохнул в мегафон:  
— Снято, разлепляйтесь.  
Роберт убрал руки так быстро, будто только этого и ждал, будто кожа Марко жгла ему ладони. Он помог Марко перебраться со своих колен на кровать и поспешно встал.  
— Холодно, чай, — коротко сказал он и сбежал в сторону уборной, оставив Марко прикрываться одеялом и хватать ртом воздух.  
— Сейчас еще силуэты на фоне окна и пробуждение под одним одеялом, и можно будет отпустить Роберта, — тихо сказал Марио, отсматривая только что отснятые кадры. — Хотя это он хорошо придумал, с рукой, да Марко?  
— Иди в жопу, — почти без интонаций ответил Марко и плюхнулся на подушку. — Чтоб я еще хоть раз повелся на твои запросы.  
— Как будто тебе не понравилось.  
Марко взвесил на ладони подушку, но кидать ее не стал, не был до конца уверен, что попадет именно в Марио, а не в камеру или штатив для освещения. Или не в Юргена, который от Марио вообще почти не отходил. Он и сейчас стоял рядом, касаясь его плеча бедром, и сосредоточенно говорил с кем-то на английском.  
— Второй тайм, — провозгласил Марио, когда Роберт, глядя под ноги, вернулся обратно к кровати, и Марко с готовностью потянул его под одеяло.

После съемок в гостинице Роберт чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он уходил в уборную два раза: один раз, действительно, просто отдышаться и поплескать себе в лицо холодной водой, но во второй, задвинув шпингалет на двери, он стыдливо оглянулся и положил руку себе на член. В ожидании стука в дверь и с бешено колотящимся сердцем, он плотнее сжал пальцы, представляя вместо них узкую ладонь Марко. Хватило всего-то пары движений, но и они не принесли разрядки. Он только раковину испачкал и долго потом возился с накрахмаленными полотенцами, чтобы скрыть следы.  
— Можешь ехать домой, — сказал Куба, когда они вышли из гостиницы со служебного входа, и протянул руку вперед, ловя на широкую ладонь редкие снежинки. — Танцы мы и без тебя снимем.  
Роберт помотал головой, и, к счастью, Куба никак это не прокомментировал. Будь на его месте Лукаш, не миновала бы Роберта череда подколов. Он и сам не понимал, почему Марко вызывал в нем все эти чувства. Одно дело — красивое, поджарое тело, белое, как ванильное мороженое, крепкое и ладное и с невероятной какой-то растяжкой, но было что-то еще. Роберту хотелось увидеть, как он смеется и засыпает посреди фильма на диване, как он, морщась, пьет полезный кефир и ворчит, опаздывая на занятия. Роберту, в конце концов, хотелось узнать, какие песни Марко поет в душе, и вот это желание его ощутимо пугало. Марко был как магнит, который вытаскивал из Роберта те мысли и желания, которые он давно закопал на задворках своей памяти.  
Даже по дороге в танцкласс Роберт старался отодвинуться от Марко дальше, что было затруднительно сделать на заднем сиденье компактного автомобиля Кубы. Было уже поздно, ближе к двум часам ночи, и Марко то и дело клевал носом, кивая в такт музыке в своих наушниках. По его лицу солнечными зайчиками пробегали пятна неонового света от фар и реклам, и этот световой шум золотил усталое лицо Марко.  
Роберту казалось, он может смотреть на это вечно.  
В репетиционном зале Марко сразу оживился, прошел по паркету, трогая ладонью рейку станка, качнулся с пятки на носок, проверяя, хорошо ли подогнаны доски и как они пружинят. Подхватив свою сумку, он скрылся за дверью, но уже через пару минут вернулся в черном трико с торчащим из-под правой штанины кинезиотейпом и с простенькими черными гетрами через плечо. Поежившись, он сел прямо на пол, всовывая натруженную ногу в узкое горлышко разогревающих гетр. Он что-то весело говорил Марио, привычно вставая на полупальцы и приседая с идеально прямой спиной, а Роберт смотрел на контраст между черной тканью и светлой кожей, и ему хотелось не то убежать и никогда не возвращаться, не то перебороть себя и все-таки попросить у Марко номер телефона.  
Марко коротко оглянулся на него через плечо, будто почувствовав его взгляд, и Роберт едва не покраснел, словно его поймали на чем-то неприличном, но Марко только улыбнулся краешком рта, подмигнул и, сделав какой-то нечеловеческий пируэт, порхнул в круг света софитов.  
Роберт играл на балетах в оркестре и видел и репетиции второго состава, и генеральные прогоны, но тогда он не засматривался на движения танцоров, как сейчас. Тогда его больше интересовало, когда вступают струнные, а не гипюровые тени балерин на сцене.  
— Замри! — в какой-то момент выкрикнул Марио, подкручивая что-то в настройках камеры, и Марко послушно замер на середине движения: опорная нога чуть согнута в колене, другая — под углом поднята к потолку, и в свете софитов видно даже пылинки, прилипшие к черной ткани. Роберт в такую позу бы и встать не смог, несмотря на все тренировки, а Марко в этом неудобном положении еще и улыбался немного отстраненно.  
— Если кто-нибудь найдет мой телефон и включит музыку, будет вообще зашибись, — сказал он, чуть покачиваясь на полупальцах, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и Роберт, не задумываясь щелкнул замком на футляре с виолончелью, которую прихватил с собой, чтобы не переохлаждать инструмент в багажнике.  
Шпиль безжалостно впился острием в паркет, и Роберт, обняв инструмент коленями, поднял смычок, пробуя им струны.  
— В каком темпе? — спросил он, машинально подкручивая колки.  
От холода струны немного просели, хотя Роберт и сомневался, что кто-то, кроме него, это услышит.  
— Я люблю быстро, — не поведя бровью, ответил Марко достаточно громко, чтобы Лукаш подавился чаем, а потом и вовсе протянул пластмассовый стаканчик Кубе и вышел из зала, когда услышал ответ Роберта:  
— Я тоже.  
Получив отмашку от Марио, Марко, наконец, опустил ногу и под аллегро Рахманинова встал к станку. Он послушно отрабатывал простейшие разминочные упражнения, которым даже Роберт знал названия, и Марио то и дело ругался на свет и бегал туда-сюда от камеры к Марко с флэшметром.  
— У тебя слишком черной костюм, — пожаловался Марио после очередной пробежки и обернулся на Роберта. — Мне нужны твои руки, чтобы разбавить этот цвет.  
Роберт отложил виолончель, даже не убрав ее в футляр, просто прислонил к низкой скамеечке, подложив свернутое пальто под хрупкий корпус. Смотав с себя шарф, он подошел к Марко и, подтянув рукава рубашки положил ладонь ему на бок. Сейчас, в тишине зала с еще звенящим в ушах эхом от струн, Роберту казалось, его сердцебиение слышно отчетливей, чем музыку. По крайней мере, Марко точно должен был его услышать.  
— Сделай поддержку, — попросил Марио из-за камеры, — а потом руку на бедро.  
— Даже не представляю, что он подразумевает под поддержкой, — хихикнул Марко, и Роберт ладонью почувствовал движение его мышц, когда он наклонился вбок, словно опираясь на подставлененую руку корпусом. — С другой стороны, я его операторские приблуды тоже никак выучить не могу.  
Роберт провел рукой по натянутой на его выгнутом теле ткани и замер в ожидании очередной команды от Марио.  
— Не стесняйся, — проговорил Марко, и было непонятно, отчего у него звенит голос: от неудобной позы или от тепла чужой ладони на своем бедре. — Ты видишь меня в последний раз в жизни. Ну, может, еще при обналичивании чека с гонораром в банке столкнемся.  
— А если я не хочу? — спросил Роберт решительно и почувствовал, как дрогнул Марко под его рукой. — Если я не хочу, чтобы это был последний раз?  
— Вообще половина третьего утра — не лучшее время, чтобы принимать решения, — буркнул Марко и, чуть повернув голову, заглянул Роберту в лицо. — Но давай посмотрим этот чертов выпуск вместе?  
Роберт кивнул и пообещал себе, что после крика Марио: «Снято», — когда замолчит камера, он поцелует Марко прямо здесь, на глазах у всех.  
Судя по взгляду Марко, тот планировал то же самое.


End file.
